


Spider-Man: Enter the Futaverse

by Prime_Blue



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Casual Sex, Come Eating, Comeplay, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Facials, Femdom, Futanari, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other, Public Nudity, Small Penis, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prime_Blue/pseuds/Prime_Blue
Summary: The world having recovered post-Iron Man's snap, Peter Parker receives an invite from the infamous Black Widow, an invite that will lead him to discovering just how much that snap really changed, and the large surprises each female hero now has to show him. Purely smut with a little plot sprinkled in for flavour. Very heavy on futa on male.
Relationships: Felicia Hardy/Peter Parker, Jessica Drew/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 36
Kudos: 106





	1. Welcome to the Team

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you have read my first story you'll know what to expect here, but it's basically the same premise, all the female heroes have been left as futas post-snap, and Peter is the perfect teenage hero to help satisfy their new urges, all while discovering just how much of a bottom he is along the way.
> 
> This universe may be a little confusing as well, as I'm blending a mixture of the MCU and the comics, but since we're primarily in pursuit of smut, just shrug off anything odd or ask me about it later. In general I'd recommend just picturing the MCU characters being as they are, but with the history of all the others sprinkled around.
> 
> At the moment this is just a one-shot, but I'm open to adding more in the future should people like it. So go ahead and drop any and all thoughts you may have below, I'd love to hear them.

**Downtown Manhattan**

Watching as the hulking monster in the grey rhino suit falls to the ground, Peter Parker breathes a sigh of relief.

“You did good Parker, I was worried I might have to step in for a moment there.”

Turning in surprise Peter sees the graceful form of Natasha Romanoff, also known as the Black Widow, land on the ground behind him.

“Widow!” He exclaims. “You were watching?”

“Just the end, I was actually trying to track you down.” She replies.

“You were?”

“Yup, we’re having a party at the new Avengers tower tonight, a… _special_ party, invite only and I think you’d fit the bill well. You just turned 16 right?”

“Yeah…” Peter warily replies.

“Good, in that case be there at 8, and wear the suit.” Natasha says with a smirk, before walking away.

Hearing the sirens get closer Peter swings away before he can push his luck.

**A short while later, Peter’s room.**

“Wait, wait, wait… she said a ‘ _special’_ party?” Ned asks, Peter’s best friend, and occasional guy in the chair.

“Yeah, so what?” Peter replies.

“Dude, you so know what that means!” Ned exclaims. “All those reports about the effects of Iron Man’s snap, they must be true!”

“You seriously believe those dirt sheet stories about how Tony Stark’s hyperactive brain managed to give every super-powered woman in the world a dick and made them super horny?” Peter says.

“Well what about that video of the super strong private detective?” Ned replies smugly.

“Okay, so one super-powered woman has a dick…”

“… And was so horny that she fucked her own foster sister in a bar?”

“It’s still just one, what do you think the new Shield is just scrubbing all the evidence from the internet or something?”

“No…” Ned replies. “Obviously one of those mutant telepaths is just stopping us from seeing it instead, they managed to hide an entire island after all!”

“Whatever dude, I need to get over there before I’m late.” Peter replies.

“Okay man, but don’t blame me when you end up in a room full of sex-crazed superwomen with giant schlongs.” Ned says as he leaves the room.

Replacing his mask, Peter hesitates for just a moment before swinging out the window.

**Avengers Tower**

Landing on the outer ring of the building, Peter looks at the top floor of Avengers Tower, formally Stark Tower. Looking to see just who has arrived already Peter is surprised to find the window’s tinted dark, hiding the inside from view.

Before he can move any further Peter is greeted by Natasha walking out to meet him.

“Parker, glad you could make it, you can go ahead and lose the mask, everyone’s cleared here.” Natasha says.

Letting his mask fall away, Peter greets the gorgeous redhead.

“Thanks Ms Romanoff… you look great.” Peter says nervously before noticing Natasha is wearing her usual black tactical suit. “I mean, you look great as always.”

Laughing at the nervous teen, Natasha smiles back. “Thanks Peter, and please call me Natasha.”

“Okay, Natasha.”

“So, are you ready to head inside, not nervous or anything?” She asks with a smirk.

Nodding his head, Peter follows her along to the doorway.

“Of course, what do I have to worry about, although it’s funny you should say that because my friend Ned was trying to tell me that…” Stepping through the door Peter trails off as a lithe black-haired woman in tight red spandex walks up to him, his words catch in his throat as he stares at the long length of flesh bouncing between her legs as she walks. 

“Tell you what?” Natasha asks in amusement.

“Hey, there’s my Spider-Bro.” He hears the woman say. Tearing his eyes away from her impressive package Peter looks to the amused face of Jessica Drew, the hero known as Spider-Woman, something she often insists is a complete coincidence. Standing in her tight red suit, Jessica looks relaxed despite her state of undress.

“What is it Pete, see something you like?” Jessica asks teasingly, shaking her hips side to side causing her long cock to bounce. While still soft, the thick length already sits at over 6-inches, topped with fine black hairs poking through the slit in her suit. Below her cock two smooth balls hang freely.

“I think Tony might have forgotten to tell his protégé about his little accident.” Natasha says, letting out a quiet laugh.

“Who are you calling little?” Jessica retorts, her hand reaching down to grip her cock.

“You-you have a…?”

“Cock?... Yup, pretty much everyone in this room does, I’m guessing you must have heard the rumours that spread?” Jessica says.

Nodding his head, Peter finds himself staring at the cock held within her hand.

“Well they’re true,” Natasha jumps in. “Tony in all his wisdom couldn’t just choose to snap away Thanos, he had to try to bring back those we lost too… although since I was one of them I suppose I can’t hold it against him.”

“And that caused…”

“Giant cocks sitting in place of our clits? … Yup.” Jessica chirps in.

“Turns out when you try to multitask a reality altering wish, you should probably make sure another part of your mind isn’t wishing for some long held fantasy too.” Natasha says.

“Wow, I’m kinda surprised you’re not more mad at him.” Peter says.

“Yeah well it’s kinda hard to hold a grudge against someone when they save half of all life in the universe.” Natasha says begrudgingly. “Although he did get one hell of an ear chewing six weeks later when he was finally released from that weird Shield resurrection pod thing.”

“You can say that again, I thought Sue was actually going to send him right back in there the moment he made that quip about helping her sex life.” Jessica laughs.

Turning to Natasha, Peter speaks up again. “So when you invited me here you meant for…”

“Sex?” She interrupts with a smirk. “I did, we all agreed to not approach you right away since you’re younger, but I managed to sweet talk them into it.”

“With a little help.” Jessica adds from the side.

“And everyone else is just cool with it?”

“Peter, we’re still at the entrance, how about we take a peek around the corner.” Natasha says.

Grabbing his hand, Natasha pulls Peter further along the wall to lead him to the opening to the main room. Leaning around Peter soon gasps at the sight he sees.

Standing around the room Peter sees an abundance of female heroes, with recognisable heroes like Captain Marvel and Wasp, to heroes he recognises only from Ned’s fanboy ravings like Kate Bishop the second Hawkeye, and Ms Marvel, the teenage Inhuman following in her idol’s footsteps.

While seeing such a gathering would be surprising in itself, it’s the state of dress that causes Peter’s shock. Each of the heroes is still wearing their well known costumes, however almost every single one of them features an opening at the crotch, allowing their newfound cocks to bounce free. Ranging from long and hard, to short and soft, Peter is speechless at seeing a room full of futa heroines all casually standing with their cocks exposed.

“It’s still a little early so most of the fun hasn’t started yet, although I think a couple of the guys are already busy.” Natasha whispers in Peter’s ear.

Looking back Peter spots the corner Natasha is looking at, there he sees a familiar star spangled suit, only this time the owner is on his knees with his face pressed against the crotch of a woman he recognises as Maria Hill, the newfound director of Shield. Behind him he sees a woman dressed in an old-fashioned outfit watching on lovingly.

To the side of them he sees Thor and Clint Barton, both engaged in a conversation with each other. As they talk Peter spots each man firmly stroking the cock of a woman set next to them. Sitting next to Clint is the Scarlet Witch, her face contorted into a look of bliss as she writhes in her seat. Next to Thor is the Valkyrie woman he recognises from their battle, unlike Wanda her face gives nothing away, even as her much larger cock is stroked by the powerful god of thunder.

Ducking back around the corner, Peter breathes in deep as he tries to fight back the panic.

“So did you see who you wanted first?” Natasha teasingly asks. “I should warn there will be a lot of interest in any newcomers, I don’t think there’s a woman in there that won’t be trying to get into that suit tonight.”

“I don’t… I can’t just…”

“Well if you’re not ready yet you can always come wait in my room with me and Jessica, we’d be happy to keep you company.” Meeting the other woman’s eyes while Peter isn’t looking, Natasha gives Jessica a wide grin as she begins to steer Peter towards her quarters.

Following along Jessica continues to stroke her cock in anticipation.

Stepping into the room, Natasha leads Peter over to a desk chair, sitting him down she stands back.

“You don’t mind if I get more comfortable do you Peter?” Natasha asks, her voice dropping lower.

“N-no, go ahead…” Peter replies, expecting the woman to take a seat herself.

To his surprise Natasha remains standing in front of him, and instead reaches down to a small concealed zip just below her stomach. Pulling the zip down, she revealed smooth pale skin, before a flash of vivid red hair peeks out. Before he can look away Peters attention is grabbed by the lengthy cock that unfurls from her suit, already on it’s way to being fully hard, the powerful shaft stands at 8 inches, with a tip already leaking precum.

“That’s better, thanks Peter.” Natasha says with a seductive smile.

“Now you’re looking a little overdressed Pete,” Jessica says from her own spot to the side, her hand now running along a hard 8-inch length of her own. “Why don’t you join us?” As she talks she takes the chance to let out a slight burst of her pheromone powers, not enough to sway Peter to doing anything he wouldn’t, but enough to help push him past his fears.

“I d-don’t… I mean… it’s not…”

“As big?” Natasha cuts in. “Relax, you’re far from the first to not be able to match our sizes, even some of the women fall a little short. Although believe it or not we’re actually pretty average for the futas”

“Yeah, what are we talking, six inches? five?” Jessica asks.

“… four.” Peter mumbles in reply.

“Okay, this I’ve gotta see!” Jessica says excitedly. “Come on Pete, show us what you’ve got.”

Embarrassed, Peter goes ahead and stands up. Activating the controls to his suit he let’s the crotch covering open, revealing a pair of striped navy boxers.

“Hmm, looks like you might need to lose the whole suit instead.” Natasha says.

With red cheeks, Peter calls for the suit to pack away into a container in his wrist. Stood now in just his boxers, he looks at the two women watching him eagerly, both running their hands along their cocks.

Mustering up his courage, Peter pulls the boxers down to the ground before standing up once more. His arms at his sides he shyly shows off his own hard 4-inch length standing firm on his fully hairless body.

“Aww, it’s so cute!” Jessica coos.

“With a cock like that it looks like I made the right call inviting you here.” Natasha huskily says. “How’d you like to play with a real cock for once?” She says, tilting her hard cock towards Peter.

Staring at the hard cock, and bulging red tip, Peter’s words die in his throat as he falls back into his seat out of reflex.

“How about just a little kiss?” Natasha says, stepping closer. Bringing her cock closer to his face, she soon slides her length against his cheek, smearing his face with precum as she moves. Pulling back slightly she presses the thick tip against his soft lips, meeting them together in a gentle precum filled kiss.

“Mmm, your lips are so soft.” Natasha moans. “Why don’t you have a little taste?” She whispers encouringly.

Overwhelmed by the events so far, Peter can’t resist giving in. Sliding his tongue from between his lips he quickly licks against the warm tip of Natasha’s cock, quickly filling his mouth with a salty, pleasant flavour. Going back for another taste, Peter can’t hold back the moan as he continues to lick around the thick cock held in front of him.

“Such a good boy,” Natasha coos in response. “Just open up a little more for me, let me give you a real taste of cock.”

Opening his mouth at her urging, Peter moans as inches of cock slide into his mouth, running along his tongue as he seals his lips around her flesh.

“Mmm fuck… we were right Jess, he’s a natural cock sucker.” Natasha gasps as she continues to feed her cock into Peter’s mouth, her hand reaching down to run along his hair.

“Just hurry up and let others have a shot,” Jess replies with a playful glare. “Momma needs her dick sucked too.” She says while bouncing her own cock as Peter stares out the corner of his eye.

“Relax, you’ll get your shot.” Natasha laughs.

“I better, I didn’t hire a babysitter for nothing.” Jess mutters.

Sliding a second hand into Peter’s hair, Natasha begins to feed him more cock, soon pressing against the entrance to his throat.

“Don’t worry Peter… just swallow… and we’ll quickly train your throat.” Natasha moans.

Feeling the older woman press in deeper, Peter tries to relax his throat, not quite succeeding as he gags around the thick invading cock.

Pausing to let him get used to her girth, Natasha begins to gently thrust back and forth into Peter’s throat. Spit flying across her shaft from Peter gagging on the occasional thrust, she soon builds a steady rhythm as she fucks her long shaft into the young teen’s mouth.

“Fuck, just wait until I tell the girls how tight your throat is…” Natasha moans. “You may have to hang up the suit and take up sucking cock full-time.”

Gripping his head, Natasha begins to pick up speed as pleasure runs through her cock, the tight walls of Peter’s throat massaging her shaft on each thrust. Continuing to push deeper on each stroke, she soon has Peter’s nose pressed against the line of bright red hair sitting above her cock.

“Mmm, all 8-inches on your first time sucking cock, you really are made to be a slut.” Natasha moans as she continues to fuck Peter’s mouth.

Hearing her words and feeling the thick flesh press deeper into his throat, Peter moans in reply as his body builds with pleasure, even while his own cock remains untouched.

“Almost there Peter… are you ready for you first taste of cum?”

Already drunk on her cock, Peter happily moans in reply. Running his tongue around the shaft as it thrusts into his mouth her urges the older woman to reach her release.

“Oh fuck, here it comes...” Natasha warns.

Pulling back to the entrance of his mouth, she lets out a long moan as she begins to unload, thick ropes of cream splashing against his tongue and the roof of his mouth.

Feeling the rush of cream enter his mouth, Peter swallows down what he can. His tongue lighting up as the powerful salty taste overwhelms him, her flavour unlike anything he’s tasted before, heat rushing through his body and his cock hardening further as a result.

Stroking herself through her climax, Natasha works the long ropes of cream against Peter’s tongue, happy to watch the young teen enjoy her cum. Finally easing off after a few seconds, she strokes the last drops of cum against his tongue as he begins to lick the tip of her cock looking for more.

Pulling back, she lets her length fall free of Peter’s lips as they both breathe deep.

Sitting back against the desk, Natasha looks down at Peter with a smile.

“So, how’d you like your first taste of cock?” She teases, grinning down as Peter blushes once more.

“I hope you liked it, because I have round 2 waiting right here.” Jessica interrupts, walking closer with her hard cock standing firm against her body.

“Jess! At least let the poor boy finish swallowing his first mouthful.” Natasha admonishes.

“N-no, it’s okay!” Peter says, his cheeks flushing further. “I mean… I’m happy to help.”

“Well, safe to say we have a fan on our hands.” Jessica teases, reaching down to angle her cock towards his lips. “Open wide pretty thing.”

Opening his mouth once more, Peter quickly finds it filled by a second hard shaft of flesh, his tongue once more overrun with the delicious taste of her precum, the flavour ever so slight different to Natasha before her.

“Fuck yes, I’ve been waiting for this…” Jessica moans as she sinks her cock deep, soon pressing against the entrance to his throat. “If it was up to my I’d have fucked your mouth the first chance I had.”

“Before you get too into it, don’t you think you deserve to relax some more?” Natasha says, meeting Jessica’s eyes. “Maybe on the bed for instance?” She says pointedly.

Clueing in to Natasha’s plan, Jessica pulls her cock free, giggling as Peter’s tongue chases it on the way.

“Come on lover boy, follow me and you can worship this dick as much as you like.” Jessica says as she takes Peter’s hand. Pulling him along she quickly takes a seat on the bed before pulling him to his knees, her thick cock lined up against his face once more.

Needing little encouragement, Peter bends over to take her thick shaft back into his mouth, his tongue eagerly running against the head as he presses himself further down her length.

Distracted by the thick cock sliding into his mouth, Peter fails to notice Natasha creeping closed behind him, his own Spider Sense giving him no warning.

To his shock he feels her hand slide between his ass, as her sickened fingers begin to you with his tight, untouched hole.

“There we go, I hope you didn’t think we just brought you here for a couple blowjobs.” Natasha says with a smirk. “You’ve had once taste of cock, it’s only fair we give you the other.”

Pulling her fingers back, Natasha quickly replaces them with the tip of her cock, slick with the lube all the female heroes have taken to carrying. Pressing the thick tip against his tight pink ring, she pauses for any last-minute objections.

Keeping his mouth right around Jessica’s cock, Peter doesn’t even consider saying no, his body still on the edge after spending his time becoming intimate with their cocks. His own small length still hanging firm below.

“Looks like the little slut wants it Nat,” Jessica says as Peter continues to work her cock. “Give him what he needs.”

Grinning back at her friend, Natasha pushes forward, spearing her cock into the tight virgin hole.

Feeling the pressure against his entrance, Peter gasps around Jessica’s cock as Natasha sinks the first inches of her cock into his ass, her girth stretching him wide sending a burst of pleasure through his body.

Feeling his tight walls grip her cock tight, Natasha groans at the feel of the young hero’s tight entrance, enjoying the delicious thrill of being the first cock to penetrate the pink hole.

Sitting back against the bed, Jessica watches on as Peter takes his first cock, grinning wide at the look of pleasure falling across his face. Giving him just a moment to get used to the sensation, she quickly reminds him of her own needs by rubbing her neglected cock across his face.

Feeling the spit covered shaft rub across his features, Peter remembers the other woman in front of him. Looking up to see her grinning face, he leans up to capture her tip between his lips once more, eagerly running his tongue across her slit as Jessica begins to groan in pleasure.

“Mmm, that’s it Pete, lick that cock for me.” Jessica moans.

With her hands gripping his hips, Natasha continues to feed more of her cock into Peter’s ass. Looking ahead she watches as her black-haired partner quickly takes control of his mouth once more as both women begin to thrust their cocks deep inside the teenage hero.

Gripping Peter’s hair, Jessica directs his mouth along her cock, his tongue eagerly lapping at her flesh as she plunges into his throat, even when he finds himself pressed against the fine hairs covering the top of her cock.

Already having been on edge after waiting so long, Jessica basks in one of the best blowjobs she’s received since gaining a cock, an impressive feat for such a beginner. Before long she begins to breathe harder as she feels her climax approaching.

“Fuck, almost there…” Jessica groans. Pulling her cock free of his mouth, she raises herself to her knees on the bed as she begins to stroke her cock, the tip aimed firmly at Peter’s face.

“I might not be your first cock, but I can be your first facial…” Jessica says, her hand a blur along her sickened cock. “Open wide…”

Following her command, and still eager for another taste of cum, Peter opens his mouth and closes his eyes, presenting an eager target for Jessica’s cock.

A moment later his wish is granted, as her long shaft unloads a powerful burst of cream against his face, coating him in deep streaks of thick white cum.

At the same time he feels a powerful feminine hand reach down to grip his own hard cock, as Natasha begins to stroke the small length while continue to plow her hips against his ass.

The combination of warm ropes of sticky cream falling across his tongue and the rest of his face, and the double sensation of feeling a powerful cock fuck him deep while his own shaft is massaged in a tight grip pushes Peter to his own climax, his smaller cock unloading across the floor as Natasha continues to stroke him.

Watching the two in front of her achieve release, Natasha decides to avoid holding off any longer, and with a groan begins to unleash a second burst of cum deep into Peter’s ass, her thick cream coating his tight passage as she continues to slide her cock back and forth during her climaxing.

Feeling herself begin to come down, Natasha pulls her now softening cock free before moving to fall down next to Jessica on the bed, both women breathing deep with smiles across their face.

Still collapsed mostly on the floor, Peter recovers with his head pressed against Jessica’s thigh, her softening cock pressed just to the side.

“We’re keeping him all night, right?” Jessica says, turning to Natasha with a smirk.

“Absolutely, give him 5 minutes to recover and then you can try that ass, it’s worth it.” Natasha replies. “Besides, he’ll need all the experience he can get once the rest of them find out how much of a bottom he is.”

“Well, a hero can never say no to a worthy cause.”


	2. Catching a Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fresh from being introduced to the well-endowed ladies the night before, Peter finds himself stumbling across a familiar friend/foe while on patrol.
> 
> One who soon offers him a deal he can't refuse...

After an awkward morning spent around two very satisfied women, Peter finally finds himself back at home, the car pulling over just outside his building.

Looking over to the driver Peter sees Natasha take off her shades, tucking them away as she smiles at the younger hero.

“Thanks for the ride Ma’am, I mean, Natasha…” Peter awkwardly says.

“Oh don’t worry about it, after the night you had I couldn’t let you just swing home.” The beautiful redhead says with a grin. “Besides, I imagine you’re more than a little sore still.” She teases.

Reminded of the night they’d spent together, Peter winces as he notices the slight ache coming from his body, his previously virgin entrance having been well and truly stretched by the two spider themed heroes.

“Right… well, thanks anyway!” He hurriedly says, before climbing out to save himself from further embarrassment.

As he steps out onto the sidewalk Peter turns back around as he hears the other door open and close. Watching as Natasha steps out and walks around the car, Peter looks at her in confusion.

“What? You didn’t think I’d keep you out all night and not make sure I’d get you back to your aunt safely did you?” Natasha says, a smirk on her face. “Come on, I could use some of her coffee anyway.”

Quickly making their way up the stairs in the building, a red-faced Peter opens the door to the apartment, calling out for May as he enters.

“Peter! There you are.” The surprisingly youthful brunette says as she steps out from the kitchen. “It’s about time you got back, I know you’re a hero and all, but you can just send ‘ _staying out, call later_ ’ messages to me!”

Wincing from his aunt’s words, Peter is saved when Natasha smoothly steps in front of him.

“Sorry May, that was my fault. We had a little get together last night and I asked Peter to stay.” Natasha says smoothly. “He was very… _considerate.”_

Giving the other woman a telling look, Natasha watches as May’s eyes widen before she stares at Peter once more.

“Okay young man, you go take a shower.” She orders, pushing Peter to the hallway. “And you, come join me for some coffee… I want to hear all the details.”

Still chastised, Peter makes his way down the hall to the bathroom, his ears picking up the end of their conversation as he walks.

“Hmm, well we’d probably need Jessica for that too, but I’ll do what I can.” Natasha replies with a grin.

“Two of you?!”

Entering the bathroom, a bright red Peter makes a note to ask Natasha just how much his aunt really knew.

**The rooftops, later that night**

After suffering through an awkward dinner with his aunt, Peter made an escape to go patrol, having stopped a couple of muggings and thwarted a couple robberies already this evening.

Hearing the sirens picking up just a block away, Peter heads in that direction before he’s cut off by a blur in white whipping past him.

Stumbling over his feet, Peter crumbles to the ground, rolling over to see what he’d nearly hit.

“Well, well… still not very graceful, are ya Spider?”

Hearing a teasing voice he hasn’t met in a while, Peter opens his eyes to find the smiling face of Felicia Hardy, also known as the Black Cat, peering down at him.

Standing in a shiny black catsuit, complete with white fur trim, long heels and even longer claws, the famous thief cuts an enticing sight. Something helped further by the long white held in a ponytail, and the deep milky white cleavage gleaming in the moonlight. Her large chest almost fighting to break free from the tight suit.

“Hi Felicia…” Peter says from the ground.

“Oooh, first name basis are we now?” Felicia teases. “Okay then… Peter.”

“Wait, how did you?!... I mean, who’s Peter?” Cursing himself inside, Peter groans at his own lame attempt at a cover up.

“Nice try kid, but don’t worry, my lips are sealed.” Felicia replies. “As for how, well I may have slipped into one of those fancy parties Tony likes to throw ever since the whole E-day thing. Turns out that new Jarvis replacement gets quite chatty when you’re marked down as a hero. I guess helping out during that time really paid off.”

Climbing to his feet, Peter dusts himself off.

“Okay, so what now, you blackmail me so I let you escape with whatever jewels or cash you’ve stolen this time?”

“Nope, like I said, my lips are sealed. I like to work for my wins… plus, it’s a painting.” Felicia says with a wink, lifting the round casing from over her shoulder, letting it drop to the floor. “But I would prefer to cut a deal rather than our usual cat and mouse game.”

“What kind of deal?” Peter warily asks.

“The same as the last five times you’ve tried to catch me. You let me go, and I let you have some of… _this_.”

Pulling a clawed glove down the long zip along the front of her cat suit, Felicia teasingly reveals more and more of her milky white skin, her heavy breasts struggling to stay inside as she gets lower.

“Wait, stop!” Peter cries out, raising his hand to try and block the tempting sight. “I told you, I’m not going to do… _that._ ”

“You didn’t let me finish.” Felicia says with a smirk. “That was the deal before Tony’s snap, but now…”

Lowering the zip further, more and more of Felicia’s toned stomach is exposed, and soon a small white strip of hair peaks out from the very bottom.

“You see, I didn’t just go to one party… I went to every party. And imagine my surprise at what I overheard last night.” Felicia says, her hand teasingly holding the zip towards the very bottom. “You should let Natasha know her room isn’t as soundproof as she thinks...”

His cheeks heating up, Peter begins to worry just how much the thief turned hero turned thief again actually heard.

“I’ve got the new deal for you right… _here.”_

Pulling the zip down the remaining few inches, Felicia sighs in satisfaction as a heavy member falls free, a hefty pair of balls following it. Perfectly pale and as smooth as the rest of her skin, the heavy cock hanging from her body still manages to extrude the femme fatale look of the enticing woman.

His eyes instantly gluing to the exposed cock, Peter watches as it begins to grow in front of his eyes, the heavy shaft beginning to harden and rise up as the white-haired woman teasingly runs her gloved fingers across the long length.

Soon standing firm against her stomach, Peter feels his mouth begun to water as he stares at the hard and thick 8-inch cock, the soft pink tip already beginning to glisten.

“So, what do you think Spider?” Felicia says, a wide grin on her face as notices the younger boys gaze locked to her cock, even while hidden by his mask. “I give up the painting, and you give up that pretty little mouth of yours.”

Still feeling sore from the night before, Peter begins to consider her deal, not really feeling up to the usual chase that would be involved with catching the elusive thief.

“… Just my mouth?” Peter asks after a moment, unable to keep his eyes from drifting down to the hard cock still being held by Felicia without shame.

“Don’t worry, I saw how gingerly you were swinging about tonight. We can save your ass for another night.” Felicia responds, while stepping closer to the still frozen teen hero, her heavy cock bouncing with each step.

Leaning into Peter’s space, Felicia whispers against his ear. “All I need is for you to drop to your knees…” She purrs, sending a shiver through the inexperienced Peter. “… and to open those pretty lips, for this big… fat… cock.”

Thrusting her hips forward, the cat thief brushes her hard cock against Peter’s stomach, the difference in height now more noticeable as she looks down at the stunned teen, her cock pressed between them.

“So… deal?” She asks again. Seeing Peter’s mouth open beneath the mask, she quickly presses a finger against his covered lips. “Ah ah, you can answer me a different way.”

Sliding her hands to his shoulders, Felicia gently but firmly presses down, grinning as a compliant Peter soon falls to his knees.

Now face to face with her thick cock, Peter feels his excitement grow, his own far smaller cock already firm in his suit, the small cock luckily not causing much of a tent.

Holding her cock once more, Felicia lifts it up as she steps closer, as she presses against Peter again, she lets the heavy shaft fall, the thick length landing across Peter’s masked face with a thud.

“Now, are you gonna let me at that mouth of yours, or did you just want to sit there with my cock across your face all night?” Felicia teases.

Reaching down with a clawed finger, Felicia slowly begins to pull Peter’s mask up. Taking over, Peter pulls the mask from the top of his suit, sliding the bottom up over his mouth, the strong material bunching together across his nose. Before he can go any further, he’s stopped by that same sharp claw.

“Stop right there.” Felicia orders, smiling down with a crooked grin. “Perfect, all I need are those pretty lips of yours. I’m sure you’re cute, but it’s the Spider I want sucking my cock, not the nerdy teen underneath it.”

His cheeks heating up again, now visible to an amused Felicia, Peter looks up at her past the heavy cock against his face.

“So, should I just…”

Cutoff before he can finish, Peter is silenced when the thick length slides down across his face and presses again his lips, the spongy tip sliding into his mouth as he tries to speak.

“No more talking.” Felicia purrs. “Time to use that mouth for something else.”

Sliding a clawed hand behind Peter’s head, Felicia pulls him close, the fat head of her cock pressing against his lips, seeking a way inside.

Breathing the heady musk coming from her cock, and feeling the slick touch of the precum now dripping across his lips, Peter opens his mouth on instinct. Taking her chance, Felicia pushes the head of her cock inside, stretching Peter’s mouth wide in an instant.

“Fuck yes…” The white-haired beauty groans as her thick shaft is enveloped by the wet heat of Peter’s mouth. “That’s it baby, lick my fat cock… I want you to taste this hot dick.”

Blushing at her lewd moans, Peter grants her wish. Running his tongue across the firm flesh pressing into his mouth, he glides across the tip of her cock, his taste buds bursting at the flavour of precum dripping from the slit.

Seeking more of the enticing flavour, Peter runs his tongue around the foreskin covering the head of her cock, the taste getting stronger as Felicia pulls back on the base of her cock, releasing the sensitive tip of her length against his tongue.

“Mmm, you have no idea how long I’ve waited to feel your mouth on me.” Felicia purrs again, one hand reaching in to her suit to grope her large breast, her clawed fingers tweaking the hard pink nipple as she continues to feed Peter more of her shaft.

“I always thought that one day you’d give in and I’d be able to feel this tongue running against my clit while I rode your face…” Felicia continues to moan, before meeting Peter’s eyes with a teasing smirk. “Turns out all it took was giving you a long, hard cock to blow instead.”

Gripping the top of Peter’s mask, Felicia holds him still while feeding more of her firm cock into his mouth, soon feeling her long length press against the entrance to his throat.

Pulling her hand from within her suit, Felicia causes a heavy breast to break free, her large milky white breast gleaming in the moonlight, topped by a hard pink nub. Seeing Peter begin to stare, she moves her hand across to the other side of her suit, pulling back slightly to let the other breast break free, her heaving chest now on display to the hero worshipping her shaft.

“It doesn’t get any better than this does it?” Felicia says, winking down at Peter. “Big, perfect tits to look at… and a fat cock to suck.”

Sliding her second hand down to his head, Felicia grips him tight with both hands.

“Now swallow for me baby, let me show you how this tight mouth should really be fucked.”

His hands laid loosely against his legs, Peter can do nothing to fight back as the thick length pushes into his throat, the white-haired thief spearing herself down the warm tunnel.

Gripping Peter tight, Felicia begins to saw her cock into his soft mouth. Harsh gags greeting her thrusts as she steadily pushes more and more of her cock down Peter’s throat.

“Just a little more cutie… just one last…”

Pushing forward harshly again, Felicia groans as she feels the soft touch of Peter’s mask now pressing against her stomach, his nose buried against the small patch of white hairs sitting above her cock. Her heavy balls bouncing off her chin as she sinks everything inside, Felicia pauses for a moment to admire the sight of the young hero now swallowing her entire length.

Moving again after a moment, Felicia builds to a steady pace as she fucks Peter’s throat, her cock still being worshipped by his tongue on each pass, as much as the struggling teen can.

With his mouth completely full of cock, Peter can do little but try to breathe as much as possible between each thrust. His mind fogged over from the smell and taste of the thick cock plugging his mouth. While his body is quickly building with pleasure, even while his own hard little cock lies untouched.

“Just a little more…” Felicia moans to the gagging teen. “Just a little longer… and you can have the creamy treat you deserve.”

No longer holding back, the leather-clad thief powers her hips against his face as fast as possible, her thick cock sinking deep on each thrust as she grips Peter tight.

Feeling the climax finally arrive, Felicia lets one hand free, the other still gripping Peter’s head tight. Pulling her cock free of the wet touch of Peter’s throat, she quickly begins to stroke herself harshly as the young teen gasps for air.

“Open wide Spider… Kitty’s got your milk!”

Giving no more warning, Felicia erupts across Peter’s face, thick warm ropes of cum bursting free from her cock to land across the stunned hero. Firing across his face, the creamy streaks of cum quickly coat Peter, covering him from the tip of his exposed chin and all the way to his still masked head, long strands landing against his tongue as he holds his mouth open, eager for a taste of her warm cum.

Her strokes easing off as the climax dies down, Felicia looks down at her handiwork, staring at a now cum-covered Peter. His chin glazed in warm cream, while the upper half of his mask now sports a new pattern of webbing, the thick white strands laying across the full expanse of his red mask and all but covering the eye portions.

His mouth still open, Felicia looks down with a grin as she spots the heavy amount of cum now filling it.

“Swallow for me baby.” Felicia huskily pairs, her eyes glinting.

Having to fight from swallowing down the enticing taste himself, Peter quickly follows the order, swallowing down the warm white cream, a moan of his own falling free as he gets a full taste of the white-haired beauty’s taste.

“Good boy.” Felicia says with a smile, laying her spent cock against his lips, she grins wider as his tongue peeks out to clean the remaining cum from her shaft unprompted.

Hearing a click and being blinded by a quick flash from above, Peter’s eyes widen as he spots the phone now held in Felicia’s hand. Realising in his distraction the thief had just stolen an image of him licking her cock while covered in her cum.

“Don’t worry, I won’t share it…” Felicia purrs, looking at the image of a cum-glazed Spider-Man still worshipping her cock. “… with too many people.” She adds in a low whisper, unnoticed by Peter.

Putting the phone away, she reaches down to pull the mask back down over his lips, grinning as she feels the wet touch of the stands of cum still covering his lower mouth now being meshed into the fabric, sealing a still shocked Peter with a layer of her jizz.

“You better not waste this treat.” Felicia says with a smirk. “I don’t want you cleaning this mask unless it’s at home, and with your tongue.” She grins, imagining the sight of the young hero swinging through the streets glazed with her cream.

Stepping back, Felicia makes no move to tuck her now softening cock away, the hefty cock still easily dwarfing Peter’s still hard dick.

Letting him stand up once more, she reaches down to the forgotten painting, lifting it up as she looks over at the frozen hero, much to her pleasure a small tent is now noticeable in his suit from his own hard, but far smaller cock.

“Okay, a deal’s a deal... Catch!”

Throwing the round case containing the rolled-up painting, Felicia watches as Peter easily catches it, his enhanced reflexes making it easy even while getting back to his senses. But with the teen hero distracted, Felicia quickly glides in closers, a clawed hand reaching out low.

His spider-sense not registering any danger, Peter finds himself shocked still when a firm but dangerously clawed hand grips his package tight. His small cock and balls easily fitting in her hand even while hard.

“I told you I’d give you the painting…” Felicia whispers, pressing her ruby red lips close to Peter’s ear. “I never said anything about letting you keep it.”

Squeezing tight, Felicia grins when Peter spasms against her body, a warm touch spreading across her leather-clad hand through the material of his suit, the inexperienced teen completely unable to hold back against the mixture of pain and pleasure, his cock beginning to release at the mere touch of Felicia’s hand.

Hearing a long moan break his lips, Felicia continues to squeeze and twist Peter’s little dick and firm balls as he blows his load within his suit, her dangerous claws pressing warningly just on the edge of his sensitive spots.

Her other hand gently coaxing the painting from his grip, Felicia finally relaxes her grip, letting go of the rapidly softening cock as Peter crumples to the ground. His hands falling to press against his now sore and overstimulated cock.

Turning her hand around, Felicia grins as she spots the streaks of white cum now staining her shiny black gloves, the cream having seeped through Peter’s suit.

Waiting until a groaning Peter raised his head once more, Felicia meets his eyes as she lifts her palm to her face. With a seductive look, she lives up to her namesake by taking a long lick across her palm, cleaning herself of the young teen’s spent cum.

“Mmm, yummy.” She says with a wink, before turning to make her escape, slowly walking away with her long cock still hanging free.

“Better luck next time Spider!”

…

Finally arriving back home a little while later. A still shocked and flustered Peter crawls in through the window. Exhaustion setting in from the sensual events.

“Peter is that you?” He hears a voice call out from just outside his open door.

“Yeah Aunt May, it’s me.” Peter warily replies, wanting to just collapse on the bed. Instead he turns around at the sound of footsteps in the hallway, waiting for his aunt to step around the corner while looking down to gather some clothes to change into.

“… I’m glad you’re back early, I needed to talk to you about something for the FEAST center and…” Her words trailing off, Peter looks up from his search to find his aunt staring at him with a reddening face. Her mouth agape in surprise.

“Aunt May, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” Peter asks, worried.

“I’m fine!” The middle-aged woman replies, quickly turning around. “I’ll just… leave you to clean up!” She says, before hastily leaving the room, pulling the door closed behind her without turning back.

“Huh? What was wrong with her?” Peter says to himself, confused.

Reaching up to pull of his mask, Peter freezes as his glove his quickly covered in a wet sensation.

Pulling it free at last, Peter stares in horror at the mask in his hand, thick strands of white cum still laid across the top, and with the bottom soaked through from the mess covering his chin.

Looking at the doorway his aunt had just left, Peter’s horror grows.

“Fuck….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!
> 
> I've steadily had more and more requests to add to this one, so here you go! Sorry for the long wait.
> 
> I'm accidently adding more and more distractions between all the series I'm now adding to, so who knows when the next update will be. But what I can say, is that I don't intend to let this one go without including the mightiest Avenger soon...

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think to this experiment. It's very much going to feature a similar dynamic to my Wizard's Way story, but with some fresh characters and superhero dynamics to mix things up. 
> 
> If it seems worth continuing I'm happy to add more in the future, there's less a need for an overall plot here so there's free reign to go anywhere with this too. Or if it just seems like too much of the same kind of thing I've also been batting some ideas for a non-futa story too, or at least a non-male focused story. Maybe that'll show up as a one-shot one day too.


End file.
